The Reason
by Rey619
Summary: Raut wajahnya nampak kesal dan menyeramkan. Seperti gunung berapi yang siap menyemburkan laharnya kapan saja. Ia memang kesal bukan main./ "Itu karena kau tidak membelaku tadi,"/ "Sakura-chan, aku mencintai seseorang bukan karena ukuran dadanya,"/ RnR? For LAFSEvent-Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic for LAFSEvent-Narusaku Day 3/4**

**Image not mine**

**Warning** **:** **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OneShot, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Gagal, Deskrip Ancur, Ide Pasaran (maybe), dll, dsb, dst** *Boom!*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**The ** **Reason**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru—Musim semi. Musim dimana orang-orang menyambutnya dengan gembira, karena hari-hari dingin dan tidak bersahabat telah berakhir.

Musim Semi ditandai dengan munculnya kuncup-kuncup bunga pohon plum _(ume)._ Dan setelah bunga pohon plum berakhir, muncul kuncup-kuncup bunga yang menjadi simbol khas negara Jepang—bunga sakura. Musim ini sangat dinanti, baik oleh masyarakat Jepang maupun warga asing yang tinggal di negeri _'Matahari Terbit'._ Sebab, pada musim ini bunga sakura sedang bermekaran.

Namun sayang, mekarnya bunga sakura tidak berlangsung lama, hanya satu hingga dua minggu—sekitar akhir bulan Maret hingga awal bulan April. Apalagi jika ada hujan atau angin kencang, bunga sakura akan lebih cepat berguguran.

Saat bunga sakura bermekaran, orang-orang akan beramai-ramai melakukan pesta kecil bersama keluarga atau kerabat di bawah pohon sakura. Mereka biasanya duduk bersama di atas tikar, menikmati keindahan bunga sakura sambil berceloteh, makan-makan, ataupun menggelar barbekyu.

Musim semi merupakan musim yang menggambarkan keceriaan. Semua makhluk hidup di dunia patut menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Ya, semua orang nampak berbahagia, mereka tertawa-tawa, namun tidak dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki nama serupa dengan nama bunga musim semi di negara Jepang—Sakura.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, ada beberapa garis yang berbentuk siku-siku tengah menempel mesra pada sudut dahi lebarnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya dihentakkan dengan kasar seolah-olah ia tengah mengikuti latihan militer. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat siap menghantam siapa saja. Belum lagi bunyi gemeretuk giginya yang semakin menambah kesan angker tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Raut wajahnya nampak kesal dan menyeramkan. Seperti gunung berapi yang siap menyemburkan laharnya kapan saja. Ia memang kesal bukan main. Betapa tidak? Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan ini, tepat ketika ia akan pulang dari sekolahnya KHS—Konohagakure High School, entah apa penyebabnya tiba-tiba beberapa teman perempuannya mengajaknya bercanda, ralat mengejeknya dengan mengatainya _'flat chest'._

Geez! Apa-apaan itu? Iya-iya Sakura tahu kalau ukuran dadanya tidak seperti perempuan lain kebanyakan. Tapi tetap saja, hal seperti itu tidak harus diungkapkan secara langsung kan? Apalagi di-depan-umum. U-uh! ia lebih suka mukanya dilempari dengan kotoran daripada dipermalukan seperti itu. Pikirnya berlebihan. Malu? jangan ditanya lagi. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah tak satupun dari mereka yang mau membelanya, termasuk kekasihnya. Yah, meskipun kekasihnya itu tak ikut menertawakannya seperti yang lain, tapi tetap saja—

'Sebal, sebal, sebaaal!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan...!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dari arah belakangnya.

Gadis itu bergeming, enggan menjawab. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang kini setengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya lelaki itu ketika ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan kekasihnya. Sudut matanya menangkap bibir kekasihnya yang masih manyun.

Ia menghela nafas. "Sakura-chan, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanyanya lagi karena belum mendapat respon. Dan jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadisnya itu terlihat marah padanya. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya seharian ini. Bahkan ia belum menciumnya hari ini. Ciuman eh? Jangan-jangan kekasihnya yang imut itu murka padanya karena seharian ini ia belum memberinya jatah(?). Pikirnya mulai ngawur.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menarik tangan gadis itu, membuat yang ditarik terkejut.

"E-eh? Naruto baka! Apa-apaan kau itu!" gerutu Sakura sambil meronta-ronta namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh si pemilik nama Naruto itu.

Lelaki blonde itu kemudian menggiring gadis berambut soft pink itu ke tepi jalanan—tepat di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung kekasihnya, ia mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon bunga cantik itu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh gadisnya.

"Kau mau apa baka?" tanya Sakura ketika menyadari wajah Naruto semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Naruto memandangnya aneh. "Tentu saja menciummu Sakura-chan," sahutnya polos. Ekor matanya melirik ke sekelilingnya. "Kebetulan sedang sepi," lanjutnya tak kalah polos.

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan sembarangan!" bentaknya seraya mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh darinya. Kening lelaki beriris blue sapphire itu berkerut.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan? Bukankah kau marah padaku karena seharian ini aku belum menciummu, eh?" jelasnya menampilkan seringaian rubah yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata Sakura.

'Bletak!'

"Awww...! Sakura-chan, apa-apaan kau ini?"

Pemuda berambut duren style itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi benjolan berasap yang baru saja tumbuh di kepalanya akibat jitakan sang kekasih tercinta sekaligus terganas.

"Itu salahmu sendiri baka! makanya jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu!" geram gadis itu mendengus sebal. Seenaknya saja mau main cium seseorang. Bukannya dia tak mau dicium kekasihnya sendiri, hanya saja timingnya kurang tepat.

"Eh? Jadi kenapa kau ma—"

"Itu karena kau tidak membelaku tadi," sahutnya pelan setengah tak rela.

Naruto terbengong sepersekian detik berusaha mencerna perkataan Sakura, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sudah paham, dan langsung terhenti ketika mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari seorang Haruno muda.

Ia sedikit berdehem agar tawanya tak meledak lagi. "Sakura-chan, jadi kau masih memikirkan hal tak penting itu, eh?"

'What the hell?'

Gadis bermata ijo lumut itu membelalak tak percaya, mengumpat dalam hati. Dahi lebarnya berkedut-kedut menahan amarah. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya itu menganggap 'itu' bukanlah hal yang penting. Oh ayolah, lelaki mana yang tak menyukai gadis sexy yang berisi? Semua pria normal di dunia pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi Naruto? Bagaimana dengan pria itu?

Kenapa lelaki itu tak pernah memusingkan masalah bentuk fisiknya, terutama di bagian errr—dada. Lelaki itu juga tak pernah menuntutnya agar bersikap lebih sopan, atau berhenti menghajarnya. Tapi justru malah menyuruhnya agar bersikap baik pada orang lain, dan untuk dirinya tidak perlu. Hhh... Dasar pria aneh, namun gadis itu mencintainya.

Oh iya, Sakura ingat. Ada teman sekelasnya—Hinata yang juga menyukai kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa Naruto menolaknya dan malah memilih dirinya? Padahal kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sangat cantik, anggun, lemah-lembut, dan juga memiliki ukuran dada yang errr—besar. Sungguh tipe wanita idaman para pria. Sedangkan dirinya, ia merasa tidak begitu cantik, kasar, urakan, dan juga berdada errr—ah, tidak perlu dikatakan. Pokoknya sebal, sebal, sebal. Kenapa ia harus tidak lebih cantik dan sexy seperti Hinata atau Ino—sahabat baiknya.

Jadi, jadi, jadi—apa yang membuat seorang Uzumaki jatuh cinta padanya? Apa yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto begitu mencintainya. Sakura harus tahu alasannya saat ini juga.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik sa—"

"Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku Naruto?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memotong pertanyaan Naruto.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu Sakura-chan?" tanya balik pemuda penggila ramen itu bingung.

Gadis itu sedikit mendengus. "Jawab saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu mencintaiku, memilihku, mengingat ada banyak gadis yang lebih cantik daripada aku yang juga mengejarmu, dan juga... kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki bentuk tubuh sexy dan berdada errr—be—"

"Sakura-chan, aku mencintai seseorang bukan karena ukuran dadanya," potong Naruto cepat.

Lelaki itu mendengus, tak suka mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang menurutnya kekanakan. Masih saja memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Ck, dasar.

"Kalau begitu karena apa?" gadis itu masih bersikeras ingin tahu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sakura-chan, kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu adalah hari pertamanya ia masuk ke sekolah dasar. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan teman-teman baru. Namun ia tak menyangka, kalau diusianya yang masih dini ia sudah memiliki ketertarikan antar lawan jenisnya.

Sakura bukanlah gadis pertama yang ia temui. Ia sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan beberapa gadis, dan berkenalan dengan mereka. Namun tak ada yang spesial baginya. Semua nampak biasa saja, sampai mata biru sapphirenya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald Sakura. Seperti ada ratusan bahkan ribuan kunang-kunang juga kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah perasaan tak terkira yang menyenangkan—saat ia melihat senyuman gadis itu. Sebuah perasaan yang ia claim bernama cinta.

Dan perasaannya itu tak berubah sedikit pun meskipun keduanya berpisah selama 3 tahun lantaran mereka bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Menginjak sekolah menengah ke atas, Naruto sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di dalam satu lingkungan sekolah yang sama. Terlebih bahagia lagi karena Sakura bersedia menerima cintanya—menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu,"

"E-eh?"

Mata hijau emerald Sakura melebar, setengah terkejut dan setengah tak percaya. Ia tahu sejak dulu Naruto memang selalu menggodanya, namun ia tak menyangka kalau lelaki itu sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak kala itu.

"Dan aku tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk itu," lanjut Naruto menatap Sakura yang nampak tidak puas, menuntutnya untuk menjawab lebih.

Iris blue skynya menatap dalam-dalam iris green forest milik kekasihnya, seolah tatapannya itu mampu menembus hingga ke dalam saraf matanya. Kedua tangannya membingkai pundak kekasihnya. "Tak bisa dijelaskan, aku sangat bahagia ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Bagiku itu hal terindah dalam hidupku. Dan aku paling benci melihatmu bersedih."

"..."

Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Tangannya kini beralih membingkai wajah imut kekasihnya yang tercengang menatapnya.

"Sakura-chan, seseorang tak harus memiliki alasan khusus kenapa mereka jatuh cinta. Memang ada beberapa dari mereka yang menilai seseorang hanya dari segi fisik saja. Cantiklah, sexylah, dan aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Pria blonde itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja. Menikmati harum nafas gadisnya yang menerpa wajahnya. "Kau memang cantik Sakura-chan, bagiku... kau adalah perempuan tercantik di dunia. Namun bukan itu alasan utamaku," ibu jarinya mengusap pelan wajah Sakura yang kini merona entah karena apa.

"Alasan utamaku adalah..." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak. Ia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya kembali sebelum kemudian berkata. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Sakura. Dan aku... Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai perempuan lain selain Haruno Sakura. Karena sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untukmu seorang, Sakura-chan." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Kata-kata Naruto seolah menyentuh hati terdalamnya. Terasa aneh namun menyenangkan. Darahnya berdesir halus, mengalir perlahan dan berkumpul di wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hhh... Si bodoh itu memang pandai membuat suasana hatinya terasa damai dan menenangkan.

"Terima kasih Naruto," gumamnya pelan mirip sebuah bisikan.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Eng... Sakura-chan, dahi lebarmu itu sangat indah. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya," ucapnya innocent sebelum kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut dahi lebar kekasihnya. Mengabaikan wajah Sakura yang memanas.

Wajah gadis itu merona dan kian memerah saat wajah Naruto kembali mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti bedetak. Gadis berambut soft pink itu menahan nafas sembari memejamkan kedua matanya saat hidung mancung kekasihnya menabrak hidungnya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir tipis Naruto mencium lembut bibir peachnya. Ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang telah memenjara hatinya itu. Wajah gadisnya yang memerah kian membuat perasaan pria bermata biru itu semakin membuncah. Tangannya kembali terulur mengusap pelan dahi lebarnya sebelum kemudian ia mengecupnya kembali, lalu turun ke hidung dan berhenti di bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir itu lagi dan lagi. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Ciuman itu terlepas ketika keduanya masih membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk bertahan hidup.

Lelaki blonde itu kemudian menempelkan dahinya di dahi lebar kekasihnya. Hal yang sangat disukainya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"I love you Naruto," terucap kalimat manis yang amat disukai pemuda itu.

"I love you full Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"I love you more," balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"I love you most,"

Dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Menjauhkan kedua dahi masing-masing, Sakura meninju pelan dada bidang kekasihnya. "Dasar gombal," ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak menggombal Sakura-chan sayaaang..." Godanya sembari mencubit gemas pipi imut kekasihnya, mengabaikan tatapan mautnya.

Tangannya menangkap kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin. "Kau lihat kelopak bunga ini Sakura-chan?" katanya sembari menunjukkannya pada Sakura, membuat kening gadis itu kembali berkerut.

"Tak peduli seberapa banyak pun bunga sakura bermekaran... namun mereka takkan mampu mengalahkan pesona bunga yang sesungguhnya, yaitu kau... Haruno Sakura-ku."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang kini semakin memerah tak terkendali. Hhh... Lelaki itu semakin pandai berbicara. "Kau itu memang dasar raja gombal Naruto," ujarnya kemudian yang disambut cengiran lebar oleh kekasihnya itu.

Seolah teringat sesuatu lelaki itu kembali berujar. "Sakura-chan, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu." Mimik wajahnya mendadak berubah serius.

Gadis itu menautkan alis, seolah berkata _'apa'._

Naruto tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dan seringaian di wajahnya itu semakin melebar tatkala mendapati kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin menebal.

"Aku sangat menyukai dadamu Sakura-chan... porsinya sangat pas buatku,"

'Blush'

**~THE END~**

Happy** Narusaku** Day {^_^} *nebar bunga sakura* Semoga Masashi Kishimoto segera menyatukan Narusaku *ngarep*

Hanya sebuah fic gaje yang dibuat untuk ikut menyemarakkan event Narusaku :-D maklum kagak ada ide *alasan*

Yosh! Silahkan isi kolom **'REVIEW'** di bawah bagi yang sudah mampir ke sini *ditendang ke kutub utara*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
